World of Chances
by IShipLOVE
Summary: Follow up to SwanQueen101's "Without A Mask" and a continuation of the Nine to Five Universe! Regina and Emma are rolling out the red carpet to reveal some pretty big news! M rating just to be safe.


World of Chances

**Well, I'm back! And much sooner than expected! It was actually SwanQueen101 that motivated me to get back at it so quickly! This could be considered a companion piece I suppose! Though reading "Without A Mask" by SwanQueen101 may not be 100% necessary, it is highly recommended because it's an awesome story that leads into what you're about to see here.**

**TRIGGER WARNING: Contains brief mentions of rape and abuse. Really nothing too heavy, but if that's a problem for you, I would suggest either skipping over it or not reading it at all. **

**Disclaimer: Again. I own nothing. **

**With all of that out of the way, HAPPY READING! :) **

* * *

Things couldn't be better. Well, for the most part. Since finding out about the pregnancy, Regina's been the best possible girlfriend. I used to be banned from even calling her during work hours and now it's like the exact opposite. Now, I can't stop her from calling every hour to check in.

_How are you feeling, love? Are you staying hydrated? I was reading up and at this stage the baby is starting to form limbs! Do you feel anything growing inside of you?! Ah! What am I saying? Of course you do, it is a baby after all. That is the baby's main purpose while being housed within you, to grow. But, of course, you know what I mean! But really, do you think you'll be able to feel its arms and legs growing? What about its penis? Do you think-_

At that point, I was forced to stop her. As an official lesbian, I couldn't stomach the thought of a penis growing inside of me. Even if it was my own son. Or…daughter. I guess I wouldn't judge if my daughter turned out to have a penis. In fact, it would all be worth it just to see Regina's reaction to a hermaphroditic baby!

My thoughts are quickly interrupted by my cell phone ringing. I know before even looking that it's Regina. Her ringtone blaring loudly over my thoughts.

_I-I love you like a love song baby! I-I love you like-_I can't actually stand the song. It's actually Regina's guilty pleasure but she insist when we're out in public that I chose it and refused to change it to something a little more age appropriate. I deal with the lies from her and the judgment from others because at least she's not afraid to be out in public with me anymore. A solid trade, I'd say.

"Emma, are you there?"

"Yeah yeah! I'm here! Sorry! Got distracted by this stupid ringtone! What's up, Gina?"

"First off, Miss Swan, it's between the hours of 9am and 5pm and I would appreciate you at least calling me by my full name." I am legitimately taken aback for a moment because I thought we were passed this. And I am sure to tell her as much.

"Umm, Regina," I use her full name just to be safe, "I thought we were over all of this…."

There is a long moment of silence and my stomach churns at the thought of what she's going to say next.

"No, we are. I'm just kidding bitch. Besides, I've left the office for the day. I'm headed home to prepare for the big dinner tonight." She says it in an icy tone, but I know that she is utterly excited for this evening. We've been planning it for the last few weeks. Tonight, we are meeting at one of the only fancy dinner establishments in town. Sebastian's Seafood Restaurant. We've invited virtually the entire town to announce the news about the baby officially. So far, the only people who know are myself, Gina, Ruby, and my doctor. Doctor Whale. Who is also everyone's doctor. So it's a genuine surprise that more people aren't aware. But we just wanted to wait until we were in the clear that our baby was healthy and growing properly. Especially when it came to telling Henry. Now that we've got the go ahead, we are announcing it tonight in true royal fashion. Gina's made all of the arrangements, so I wouldn't be surprised if they were literally rolling out the red carpet for our party.

"Emma, seriously? Are you listening?"

"Yeah babe. Sorry! Just-just repeat it please. I got distracted."

"That's quite alright Sheriff. I just said that I'm headed by the dry cleaner to get our clothes for tonight. Dinner is at 7 so please be home by 6 at the latest to shower and get dressed. "

"Yes, of course. I'll be leaving here right on time and short of some sort of ill-timed emergency, I will be straight home. And considering that nearly the entire town is joining us for this dinner, I doubt that anyone will be finding themselves in trouble tonight."

She sighs then laughs lightly.

"Good to know. Alright, well, I'll let you get back to whatever has kept you so distracted. Oh, but Emma," She takes a breath, but this time when she speaks her voice is much deeper. I'd know that voice anywhere. " I know we have a crazy, busy night ahead of us. But when we get home, I expect all of your attention to be on me. My needs. My wants. No distractions." Yeah, I know that voice. That is the sexy voice. That voice means "Be on your best behavior tonight and you'll be well rewarded."

"I understand completely, Madam Mayor. I won't let you out of my sight, even for a moment." I barely manage to breathe out.

"Excellent. I'll see you at home sweetheart." And with that, she hangs up.

As if I weren't excited enough for tonight. I glance at the clock. It's 4:35 and Ruby's already left for the day. I decide to pack up and head home early as well. Maybe I can even sneak in some shower sex, if I hurry. With that thought, I quickly grab my keys, phone, and leather jacket and head out the door with only one thing on my mind.

I place a hand on my stomach as I head for my car. "Baby, I hope you don't have ears yet. You do not want to hear what your mommies are about to do."

* * *

As we pull up to the restaurant, it is actually exactly what I thought. There is a fucking red carpet rolled out and a few cars lined up to let people out right at the front entrance. Now I'm happy I agreed to drive in the Mercedes.

Now, all this setting is missing are the paparazzi. Probably for the best though. I can just see a drunk Leroy punching a camera man and snapping pictures of his privates.

"Wow, Regina. This is…um, a lot. Too much, in fact."

"Don't be silly, my love. Nothing is too much for you." Henry is in the backseat gagging and making vomiting noises. But she ignores him completely and as she reaches over to lightly touch my stomach, I know that what she really means is that nothing is too much for our child. The night is not about me at all. It's about the life that we created between the two of us with nothing but sheer love and magic. In a simple statement, she assures me that there's nothing she would not do for this child. In a simple touch, she confides in me that nothing means more to her than seeing our little girl or boy happy and healthy. I almost become overcome with emotion and though I want desperately to say something, I just kiss the palm of her hand lightly and whisper a "thank you".

"Of course. Now, lets go. It's going to be a big night. Henry, straighten your tie. Emma, put on your damn shoes on."

"Dollar for the swear jar, mom."

I snicker lightly. "Yeah, mom," I mock as I slip on the only pair of heels I even own. "Dollar for the swear jar."

She rolls her eyes but I swear I see a hint of a smile on her face. "I hate you all." And with that, she exits the car with Henry and me following her closely.

I grab her hand as we make our way down the carpet with a few other familiar faces. A photographer seemingly comes out of nowhere and snaps a few pictures "to capture this moment forever" says Regina. I allow a few pictures before pulling her inside. We're seated in a very secluded part of the restaurant located on the outside patio. The sun is just starting to set and the view overlooking the ocean is positively gorgeous. There are candles and lanterns lighting the patio and everyone who has come out to unknowingly celebrate our good news only completes a beautiful scene.

Regina and I separate momentarily so that she can say hello to Katherine while I make my way over to my parents to greet them.

"Emma, sweetie, you look so lovely." My mom hugs me closely before kissing my cheek in such a way that I almost cry on the spot. _Damn hormones. _

"Thanks mom, Regina picked it out." I'm wearing a long blue gown that looks like it could've come straight from a runway. Which is how you know I didn't purchase it for myself.

"I bet she did. Well, either way, it looks beautiful on you. Soooo…." I knew this moment would come but I had hoped we could at least get through appetizers first or something.

"Moooooom. Let's eat first, then I'll be sure to tell you and everyone else why we've gathered you here." She wears a face in between fear and excitement as if she's happy that she's getting a surprise but is also fearful as to what it could be. My dad quickly steps in though.

"Alright, alright! We can wait a little longer, right Snow?"

She nods quietly and we all begin to make our way to our seats. Regina and I sit at the head of the table on one end with my parents on the other end. To my left is Henry and his unofficial "date" Grace, her father Jefferson, Ashley, her boyfriend, and their baby who at this point is almost two. To my right is Katherine and Ruby. Granny, August, Archie, Belle, and Mr. Gold are also on the right side of the table. There are also other guests sitting around at other tables that were invited and brought their families.

The food is brought out quickly and as my plate becomes emptier and emptier, my anxiety rises. This entire time, I had been so ecstatic about the news of the baby and I foolishly assumed that everyone else would be too, but what if that's not the case? I mean, even now Snow and David aren't 100% comfortable with me dating Regina, though they certainly mask it well. I can only imagine how they would feel with me actually carrying her child. Before I can become too consumed by my thoughts, however, Regina squeezes my hand hard.

"Hey." I look up at her tentatively. "I love you, Emma Swan. And I love our baby" she whispers quietly. "And if necessary, I'll be happy enough and loving enough for this whole damn town."

These are the moments when I can't believe my luck. Or fortune. Or fate. Whatever you call it, I cannot believe it. I don't exactly believe in God or anything like that, but Regina was the greatest blessing I never deserved. A woman like her seems impossible to find and yet here she is. Seemingly reading my thoughts and providing comfort when she knows I need it most. _God I love this woman._

At this point, I squeeze her hand back gently and we stand together. The 2 waiters tending to us all evening have been waiting for this moment and walk around to make sure that everyone's champagne glasses are filled to the brim. Even Henry has a glass of apple juice for the occasion.

All eyes turn to us immediately as we stand together at the head of the table smiling like fools, I'm sure.

"If we may have your attention for just a moment." Regina says with a voice of authority and kindness that I could never manage myself so I let her do all the talking.

The room is absolutely silent.

"First and foremost, I would like to thank each and every one of you for joining us. Having you here to celebrate with us means more than you could imagine. We have been through so much already together, so to be able to share this moment with you all is indescribable." She looks over at me and smiles so big I think her face may be permanently stuck like that. Not that I would be opposed. She's already the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on. That smile is just proof of that.

"As you all know, Emma and I have been dating for quite some time. And she has been such a wonderful addition to my life. I-I love her dearly and could not imagine my world without her or Henry. But now—now I-well, _we _will have a new little addition to our world." This is so much more than I ever expected. Regina is usually so shy and to herself about our love and more specifically her feelings for me. But here she is standing in front of at least 50 people pouring her heart out for everyone to hear. It's at this point that I can no longer stop the tears from falling from my lashes.

It's also at this point that I notice that the room is still silent. I wonder now if they've even gotten the hint. As if she's also worried about the same thing, Regina elaborates. "Emma and I will be adding one more to our family. We're having a baby." She says as she places one hand on my back and her right hand on my barely-there baby bump.

Still, silence. I can tell she's growing incredibly nervous but before we can dwell on the feeling of rejection, Henry shouts "AWESOME! I'm going to be the best big brother ever!" This seems to set the whole table in motion and before I know what's happening everyone is cheering and coming up to hug us. Even my parents seem genuinely happy about the news. They probably weren't expecting more grandchildren and especially not so soon.

Dad steps forward and gives me a huge bear hug with a kiss on the cheek as well and looks as if he couldn't me more proud to have me as a daughter. And I realize this is the feeling I've been waiting on all my life. To have parents and a family to share good news with. Mom approaches me with tears in her eyes and I can tell she is ecstatic.

"Emma, sweetie, this is great news! Of course, not the typical order of things, usually marriage comes first, but I could not be happier for you! Oh honey! I love you so much!" She pulls me in for what is surely the longest hug of my life and I couldn't feel more loved and wanted than in that moment. They may be annoying as hell 6 days out of the week but these are the parents I've waited my whole life for. And it's hard to be mad about the 28 years we spent apart because they are more than making up for it now.

"Thank you mom! It means everything to me that you're okay with this."

"Of course, Emma" She looks at me incredulously. "Everyone deserves a happy ending. But more than anything, you and Regina deserve one. You both have lost so much and sacrificed so much to get here. I-I know I don't say it enough, but I'm happy you found each other. Don't ever doubt that." I find myself tearing up again but before I can start blubbering like a baby, Regina wraps her arms around my waist.

"Come on fatty," she whispers into my ear, "time for dessert." We all make our way back to our seats as dessert is placed in front of us. I take one look at mine then look over to her in shock!

"Regina, are these seriously apple turnovers?!" She laughs heartily and picks up her fork.

"Yeah, but just for us. I thought it'd be fun to share." She cuts off a piece of the still steaming dessert, blows it lightly to cool it down, and then places it at my lips. "Don't worry, my love. Everyone else got chocolate cake." I roll my eyes at her as I open my mouth.

"You're so lucky I have a sense of humor."

"Oh no, dear. I'm so much luckier than that. I'm just happy to have you at all. Happy to be able to call you mine. Even when you're old and disgusting because saviors never age well. Even when your boobs are saggy and your sense of humor is nowhere to be found. Even then I will love you because that's all my heart knows how to do Emma." And it's those words that put me on my feet. Those words that inspire me to do the very thing I had never even considered before tonight.

"Excuse me, everyone?" I am much less eloquent than my beloved and it takes a moment for everyone to settle down and turn their eyes on me but when they finally do, I chance a look down at Regina who is looking curious and fearful of what I have to say now.

"Umm, I would also like to thank you for being here." I look out into the faces of the guests and instantly grow nervous. _No Emma. Don't lose your nerve. You can do this._

"Um, right. So thanks again. Um, so, I was just sitting here looking around at everyone here. All of my friends and family and I figured, what better time right?" I turn fully towards Regina and I can tell I have her full attention. I smile lightly as I look at her furrowed brow.

"Everyone at this table knows you as Mayor Mills. Everyone here knows a lot about your work ethic and your commitment to this town and its citizens. Everyone here knows that you run this town with an iron fist." I pause for a moment, letting the light laughter of the small crowd fuel me with confidence. "And for the longest time, that was all they knew. But now," I reach out the grab her hands gently, "they know that you love me. And they know you love our family. Because you stood up and told them. And now…now I want a chance to do the same thing. I want a chance to stand in front of our friends and family and express to them just how much I love you Regina. I want the world to know that you're the one for me. You're my true love. The true love I didn't even believe in for the longest time. The true love that I am prepared to spend the rest of my life with." She's smiling so wide now and as I drop to one knee, I just know I'm doing the right thing.

"Regina Marie Mills, will you marry me?" The whole crowd gasps and my heart is beating so fast I think it might actually break out of my chest. I look into her eyes and see so much love that it's impossible not to believe she was handmade for me.

She opens her mouth and I'm already preparing another speech about how this was a last minute proposal but there will be a ring for-

"Emma, get off the floor. You're ruining your dress." I look around first to my mom assuming that she is who the strangled, unfamiliar voice belongs to, but the look of shock and fear on her face says that it was certainly not the case.

"Emma, get up." I look back at Regina and see her staring at me with hard eyes. The vicious eyes that I saw all the time when I first came to Storybrooke, but certainly hadn't seen in the last 12 months. In fact, I was under the impression that I would never see them again. Not even when we were fighting did she look like this.

I go to stand up though, not wanting to upset her further. I look down at her and begin to grow desperately nervous. The beating of my heart has only sped up, but certainly not from excitement because I know what's coming before it even happens. But some part of me, some masochistic part, hopes that the answer will change if I just ask again.

"So, Gina? Will you marry me baby?"

She quickly stands as well and looks me dead in the eye.

"No, Emma. No, I'm sorry." She doesn't look sorry at all though. She holds her head high and walks towards the double doors to head back into the restaurant. I stand there momentarily shocked looking at the ground, refusing to meet anyone's eyes that are surely full of pity. I quickly gain my bearings however and I follow quickly behind her because this is nowhere near the end of this discussion.

* * *

"Regina, hold on a second." But she doesn't hold on. She doesn't stop and wait for me. She charges towards the door and as we both hit the crisps outside air again, she begins to speak. She turns around and looks impossibly angrier than before.

"What the hell were you thinking, Emma? Proposing right now?!" Ahhh. Okay. So that's what she's upset about. Easy fix. I sigh in relief and walk towards her still figure.

"Okay, okay. I admit maybe that wasn't the best time to ask. I didn't have a ring or anything. Tonight was supposed to be all about the baby and everything, but Gina. I just-I just couldn't help myself. You looked so beautiful and all of our friends and family were—"

"No, Emma! No! I don't give a fuck about the occasion! How could you ask me something like that?"

Ooookay. Definitely wasn't expecting that.

"What? How could I ask you to marry me, Regina? Is that even a serious question?" I can hear the hurt and despair in my voice and I know she does too, but right now it's so obvious that she doesn't care.

"Emma, why would you do something like this? Are you trying to ruin everything we have?" She doesn't sound so angry now, she just sounds sad and defeated, but I am angry. I'm furious. And livid. And devastated. I can't even believe what I'm hearing.

"Regina, you can't be serious. You? The same woman who just stood in front of nearly every citizen of Storybrooke and confessed her love for me? The same woman who JUST promised to love me when I was old and disgusting because it was all her heart was made for? Is that not what you just said to me? What was that Regina? A fucking show for everyone to see?"

She genuinely looks appalled. "Oh don't question my feelings for you when you know very well where I stand in this relationship. You know that I care for you Emma. Deeply."

My heart breaks at those last few words.

"You…you 'care for me'? YOU CARE FOR ME?! What the fuck Regina? Are you serious?!"

"Ugh, semantics Miss Swan. I love you! You know that."

"Oh my God! We're seriously back to the Miss Swan bullshit?! Regina!" I call her name but she refuses to look at me. _No, no. If she's going to leave me and ruin everything we have on what should have been the happiest night of our lives, I want an explanation. _

"Regina. Baby, look at me." She refuses. So I approach her and gently turn her face towards me so that we're looking each other in the eyes.

"Gina, baby. Talk to me here. Because I gotta say. This makes no sense to me. Am I…am I not someone you see yourself with in 10 years?"

There is silence for so long that eventually I think she's just refused to answer, when finally she speaks softly and slowly.

"Emma Swan, listen to me. I love you. More than I even thought possible. I just—I can't marry you, baby." And just like that, I'm even more confused.

"What do you mean you can't Gina? Is it too soon? Are you not ready for that kind of commitment? Because if you want to wait, we can wait. I'd wait for you forever Regina. You have to know that?"

"But that's the thing Emma! You want to be with me forever, I want to be with you, why can't that be enough? Why do we need some ridiculous ceremony to show our love and commitment to one another? Why do we need to bring other people into our relationship? This isn't about them Emma, it's about me and you. Why aren't I enough for you?"

"Baby! Of course you're enough for me! Some days you're even too much for me with your tidiness, and timeliness, and your sexiness! It's all too much! But I can't imagine a day without you! I don't want to have to imagine it! I want to be with you for the rest of our lives and I just want everyone in this town to know that what we have is real. I know—I know that you're trying. You're trying so hard to be more open about our relationship ever since the car accident." She winces and turns away from me as we both remember that awful day when we almost lost our baby before we even really had it. I move on quickly so that she doesn't have any time to dwell on it and drown in her own self imposed pity.

"You're doing so great with holding my hand and treating me like an equal and showing affection in front of everyone. But sometimes, I feel like people are still skeptical. I feel like sometimes Archie analyzes and scrutinizes our conversations and interactions and my parents doubt your sincerity and everyone is watching our every move just waiting for it all to fall apart and blow up in my face." She looks at me in surprise because I have never discussed these fears with her. Which I feel bad about now seeing as she's supposed to be the person I share absolutely everything with.

"Regina, don't ever think that you're not enough for me because you always have been and you always will be. I just want everyone to know and understand what I already feel in my heart. That this," I cup her cheeks gently and her eye lids flutter shut the way they always do, "this is true love. Is that so bad?"

"No, no it's not." I sigh and relief and gently kiss her lips. It's been far too long and the fighting has made me miss this contact even more. I pull away slowly and run my fingers through her hair.

"Well, this is going to be awkward. But you know what, I'm thinking we can just say you were surprised and upset that I would ruin what was supposed to be a night about the baby, but that after the initial shock wore off you finally said yes. Hopefully that will—"

"What? No no. Emma, I'm not…I already told you, I cannot marry you. I will not marry you. I will not ruin what we have over something as silly as an extravagant waste of money." She pulls out of my grasp, and it's like my heart breaks over and over and over again with every word she says. At this point, my anger becomes uncontrollable and all of my frustration comes pouring out of me in harsh waves.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME REGINA?! YOUR 63 PAIRS OF JIMMY CHOOS AND LOUBOUTINS AND MANOLOS ARE A WASTE OF MONEY! YOUR NEED TO HIRE A HOUSE CLEANER TO CLEAN UP OUR EMMACULATE HOME IS A WASTE OF TIME! YOUR—"

"Miss Swan, I'm right here! There is no need to yell!" She yells back at me.

"Regina!" I shout out tired and exasperated. She rolls her eyes and I feel like I'm going up against Goliath in a war I was never meant to win.

"Fine. Fine, Gina. I get it, you don't want a wedding. You think it's silly. But what's the worst that could happen?" She scoffs at my ridiculous question. "No, seriously, just indulge me for a minute. You stand in front of a small crowd consisting of just Henry and my parents for all I care, and repeat after a minister. What's so dangerous about that? What changes after we get married? Except for the fact that our relationship is legitimized and we both have equal rights to the kids God forbid something ever happen to either of us."

"EVERYTHING CHANGES, EMMA! DON'T YOU GET IT?!" Finally, we get closer to the root of the problem.

"Okay, so that's what you're scared of? That things will change?" She looks away with tears in her eyes.

"I've been married before Emma. I—"

"I know—"

"Shut the hell up. You've spent the last few minutes yelling at me, now it's your turn to listen." I shut my mouth immediately. "He was Snow White's father, as you know. Everyone thought he was such a kind man. And truthfully, he was. He was a kind and gracious king to his people and a loving father to Snow. As much as I didn't want to marry him, as much as it felt like betrayal to my beloved Daniel," I wince at the thought of him, jealous of even his name when brought up in conversation, but Regina's words keep me focused, "I thought to myself 'what's the worst that could come of this marriage to King Leopold?' He was a kind man who genuinely seemed to enjoy my company. He showed me much affection and catered to my every desire. And so I held my head high and married him. And it wasn't immediate. The honeymoon, if you would call it that, was lovely. He even told me that he would not expect to make love, knowing that I wasn't quite ready."

I try to block out the thought of someone else with their hands on my Regina. I attempt to hold down the bile rising in my throat at the thought of someone else hearing her moan and feeling her writhe beneath them.

" Everything was perfect. Until..all of a sudden it wasn't. He started expecting things from me. Things I wasn't ready to give. So he took what he wanted. That same kind man, who stood in front of thousands swearing to protect me and always defend my honor, came into my chambers one night and raped me. He took my virginity from me against my will and I could say nothing because it was his to have. I was his to have because he owned me through marriage. He wanted so badly to have a child. A son. And the more time passed, the angrier he grew that I had not conceived yet. He would often hit me and shove me, yelling at me that I was 'worthless' and 'good for nothing' if I could not bear a child."

I feel nothing but anger swell inside of me at the thought of someone laying a hand on her. I know I would die before I would let something like that happen again.

"On the outside, my marriage appeared beautiful and filled with love and many of the other ladies were envious, but on the inside it was filled with nothing but hatred and misery. He was at one point, so disappointed that I could not bear him a son that he took to sleeping with numerous women who would come in and out of the castle. He would then turn around and accuse me of being a common whore to his friends when he was drunk off of his ass. Shaming my name, when in truth it was proven that after his death that one woman did in fact give birth to his son and all I could do was thank the Gods that I made it out of the marriage alive and without a constant reminder of his abuses in the eyes of a son or daughter. And the day he died, Emma, I swore I would never marry again. I can't. I can't let someone own me and control me in that way. I'm so sorry, I just—I can't." She finally reaches her arms around my waist and cries harder than she's ever cried before and I have to wonder exactly how long she'd been holding all of that in.

So many emotions are coursing through me right now that I don't even know where to begin. I am so angry at Leopold for his mistreatment of my true love. Furious now at my mother for always speaking of him in such high regard, even though she was probably unaware of his indiscretions. Furious at Regina's mother for forcing her into a relationship with an unkind man. But more than anything, I am surprised to find that I am mostly hurt. At Regina. For thinking even for a moment that my desire to marry her stems from wanting to own or control her. For thinking that I could ever be that man.

"Baby, now it's my turn to talk and I want you to listen." She nods with her head still on my chest and I take a deep breath to compose myself even as the tears run down my cheeks.

"Regina, first I want you to know that I am so so sorry. Sorry that you had to go through that. Sorry that you had no one to love you or get you out of that awful situation, but mostly sorry that that is now your view of marriage. I want you to know that that's not what marriage is supposed to look like. You know, I used to feel the same way. I used to think that marriage was silly and stupid and just a way to be tied down for the rest of your life, or however long things lasted. I always swore that I would never let someone tie me down and take away my freedom like that."

I don't hear her laughing, but I can feel her body shaking in a way that I know can be nothing but laughter at my confession.

"What changed your mind?" It's muffled but I hear her loud and clear and use the opportunity to pull her away from me to look her in the eyes. Her soulful brown eyes are red and puffy and it breaks my heart to see her so broken.

"You did, Regina. Falling in love with you changed everything for me. Waking up to you. Falling asleep with you. Being verbally abused by you. Shoe shopping and sex with you. That changed everything because for the first time in my entire life, I've found someone I could do those things with forever. I'll give you piggy backs rides up the stairs until the day I die or until my back gives out because you're a fat ass." She scoffs at me and playfully pushes my shoulder.

"The point is Regina. I am nothing like Leopold. Or any other guy who ever promised you something and failed to deliver. I know I seem like a runner and a risk to bet on, but you make me want to stay. And if I do move, it's because you moved. I go where you go. And I can assure you that if you're in this, I'm in this. And not for show like he was. Not so that I can take what I want from you then leave you hanging like he did. I want to marry you Gina, so I can give to you every single part of me. I want you to have me. Not to own me or control me—"

"Unless of course we're in bed. Because I know you have some weird kinks and shit." I roll my eyes at the interruption and but nod my head and continue.

"Right. But I want us to be equals. As partners in a marriage and as parents raising Henry and whoever else may come along."

She looks surprised at my tenacity to suggest that there could be even more magic babies in our future but I want her-no, I need her to understand where I stand. I need her to know that I'm in this for the long haul. If it wasn't obvious when I showed up with the U-Haul at her house on our two month anniversary.

_Now I really sound like a lesbian._

"And Regina?" She looks up at me this time with no hesitation.

"Yes dear?"

"Do you trust me? And I don't just mean with your precious garden or apple tree. I mean really trust me. Trust me not to ever put my hands on you like he did. Trust me to never do anything to hurt you. Or our kids. Do you trust me to be respectful of you and your boundaries? Because if for any reason you don't, then I'll happily take time every day to prove that I can be trusted and that you don't ever have to worry about me becoming someone you don't recognize. I can—"

"I trust you Emma. With my heart and my life and our kids. I trust you with my body. I know that you love me and you would never do anything to hurt me." She says it with so much conviction that I have no doubt it must be true. "Do you trust me?" She asks timidly as she lays her head back on my shoulder.

"With my life." I answer with no hesitation. She sighs in relief.

We stand for a long time in utter silence. At this point, I wonder how long we've been gone. It's gotta be almost a half an hour at least. Everyone is probably freaking out and walking back in now would just be so incredibly awkward. I start to think of the best escape plan when Regina pulls back and kisses me passionately on the lips. After my surprise wears off, I hastily kiss her back, feeling her tongue make her way between my lips as my fingers run through her short brown hair. We kiss feverishly (Regina's way of saying we made out, "I'm a grown ass woman. I don't 'make out'!") for a few minutes before she pulls away breathing heavily. She looks at me directly and I can feel the love and desire and passion she has for me burning in her eyes.

"Ask me again." I furrow my eyebrow in confusion, genuinely unsure as to what she's referring to.

She smirks at my obvious cluelessness and repeats herself, slower, as if that helps.

"Ask. Me. Again. Emma." Oddly enough, her saying slowly does help. I understand her meaning and prepare to drop back down on one knee, positively ecstatic at a second chance. But she quickly stops me.

"No no! You're not right very often, but you are right in that tonight was an awful time to ask for my hand. So you can feel free to ask me again. After a night of dinner and dancing and rubbing my feet."

"Wait, aren't I the pregnant one? Shouldn't you be rubbing my feet?!"

"Not if you expect me to say yes, bitch." She fixes her face in a straight line and arches an eyebrow and that's how I know she's serious.

"I also expect you to be prepared. Which means I'll be needing at least a two carat princess cut diamond ring from Tiffany's." She looks down at my hands quickly. "I also see that you're not taking notes so I'll send you a few pictures of my favorites so that you don't accidentally get the wrong one. I also give you permission to work on proposal plans during work hours seeing as you're never working anyways, just bugging the shit out of me." I scoff at that and she smiles widely because we both know it's been the exact opposite ever since she found out about the baby.

"Anything else my Queen?" I indulge her.

"Oooh, 'my queen'! I've missed that! Hmm, anything else? Oh, mmm, yes! One more thing," She turns to head back into the establishment and I mentally prepare myself for the awkwardness that is sure to ensue.

"Yes, my love?"

She turns back around and eyes my body hungrily.

"If I were you I would propose sooner rather than later." I give her a question glare and she starts to retreat again. "We won't be having sex again until there's a ring on my finger Miss Swan. I don't just hand out my virtue to any old fool who walks by." I laugh loudly as I take her hand in mine.

"Well, I should certainly hope not. But if there's no sex until you have a ring then we'll have to stop by the store and grab you a ring pop before heading home tonight."

She laughs heartily as we weave through tables of the nearly empty establishment.

As we approach the double doors of the patio, she brings my hand to her lips and kisses my knuckles lightly. I can feel her apprehension at facing everyone outside after her awful reaction to my initial proposal. I quickly kiss her temple as I hold the door open for her. I lean in close and whisper one more thing.

"If anyone asks, my hormones are out of control, so we were having congratulatory sex in the bathroom." She nods slightly and to the outside world her face says nothing at all, but I can read her loud and clear. Because we're thinking the same thing.

_God, I cannot wait to marry this woman._

* * *

**Well, I certainly hope you enjoyed it! I know it wasn't as fluffy as the first one, but I tried to throw in some humor here and there! I'll probably be back very soon! Dramatic SwanQueen was actually pretty fun to write! Thank you for reading and as always, reviews are much appreciated! :) **


End file.
